


It's Over

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Original Work, Spider-Girl
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Feels, Gen, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, I love you 3000, Love you 3000, Parent Tony Stark, Sacrifice, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Death, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: The Preservers return after a successful mission, but there is one man missing.
Relationships: May "Mayday" Parker & Mary Jane Watson, May "Mayday" Parker & Original Characters, May "Mayday" Parker & Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Love You 3,000

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/gifts).



Tony tapped the helmet lightly, smiling slightly when the recording began. He sat back against the rubble, his suit damaged beyond repair.

"Hey Pepper. Yeah, I know I promised I'd be by your side with Morgan forever. But looks like that won't happen, look, I couldn't let them handle Ultron alone. He was my creation years ago, I felt obligated to help out. Look where that got me, anyways, just wanted to send this out before the end..."

"I never thought you'd make an honest man out of me, but you did. And I'm grateful, you gave me a reason. I want you to tell Morgan the truth someday, show her the lab, everything. In years to come she'll do great things, I know it. Even though I won't be there... Believe me, I want to be there to see her grow up and to threaten her dates." He let out a small chuckle and sighed, scratching at his goatee.

"Morgan... My little brainiac, you make daddy proud, you hear? You're gonna beat this world, I'm proud of you. And do what your mom says, you don't want to make her mad. Even though it's fun, tell Uncle Rhodey I said hi, same with your Uncle Pete. And tell them I'm sorry... Pep, I love you, more than anything in this damn world. 'Til death do us part..."

Tony closed his eyes a little and blinked, checking the blood loss counter, watching as it dropped steadily. He'd been injured critically during the battle, Ultron had stabbed him with his own blade right where his suit wasn't covering his chest due to the damage. Stark breathed shakily, wincing a little before he looked back at the helmet, saying the very words his daughter said to him every night.

"Morgan... I love you 3,000..." With that Tony leaned forward a little and sent the recording out, turning the helmet off before wiping his thumb over the eye, almost like he was wiping away a tear. He slumped back against the rubble and sighed, his eyes closing slowly as he drifted off, his face pale from the blood he lost.

He had managed to shut down the Vibranium bomb before the end, saving the city but ordering the Preservers to abandon the area just in case, just in case he failed.


	2. Return of the Preservers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Preservers return without Tony, broken and saddened by the loss of a mentor.

The quinjet landed slowly, the team stepping out of the exit hatch, each of them silent.

"Caden? Hey, what happened?" Peter asked, watching as the teen brushed by him without a word. He looked forward as the others approached, each one moving by him before he could say a word. The only one that stopped in front of him was May.

"Come on, what's going on?" Peter gently grabbed his daughter by her arms, watching as she collapsed into his arms, his arms looping around her back. That was when he heard the quiet confession escape her.

"Tony's gone, Dad..." May whispered, her voice muffled by her father's shirt. Her eyes closed slowly as the other adults arrived to greet them. He was gone...

Peter looked over his shoulder slowly, his look conveying what words alone couldn't. Tony Stark was dead... He watched as Pepper, who had been staying at the base for a while at Tony's insistence, dropped to her knees, a choked sob escaping her.


End file.
